A hinge is generally a mechanical bearing that connects two objects and allows a limited angle of rotation between them. The two objects connected by the hinge rotate relative to each other about a fixed axis of rotation. Hinges may be made of flexible material or of mechanical components having a fixed axis of rotation.
Ice coolers are available in many sizes, colors and styles. The exterior of most coolers vary in material, size, and shape; however, most coolers are fitted with at least one working part comprised of a hinge, which is conventionally made of plastic and connected between the lid portion of the cooler and the ice box portion to allow the lid member to be pivoted between an open and a closed position. The length of the lid provides a lever arm to the hinge, subjecting the hinge to large shear stress loads when weight or torque is applied to the lid. The lid member of the cooler is thus susceptible to the most abuse by a user, as the lid is constantly being opened and closed for the purpose of entry into the interior of the cooler. The lid member may also be subject to loads from being used as a seat, even when the lid is in the closed position, directing loads to the hinge. The shear force caused by the loads on the lid member, therefore, often causes the hinges, which are formed as plastic living hinges, to break or tear, causing the lid to become loose with respect to the ice chest. Some repeated loads may even break off the screws, which typically affix the hinge to the exterior of the cooler.
In addition, coolers are often used or stored in sunlit areas. Since most of the hinges are constructed from plastic, sunlight causes degradation of the plastic, making it brittle and easy to break, even from normal use. Thus, cooler owners are often reluctant to go back to the factory for replacement parts that they view as inferior. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cooler hinge that can be utilized as an original part or as a replacement part in the form of a kit. The cooler hinge should be flexible to eliminate the need for exact axial alignment between adjacent hinges to eliminate bind. The cooler hinge should also allow easy opening and closing of the lid member without undue load on the cooler structure. Still yet, the cooler hinge should include an encapsulated flexible reinforcement member so that the reinforcement member provides repeated flexibility while the encapsulation supports the flexible member and provides protection to the flexible member from liquids that could cause mold or deterioration of the flexible member.